Unseen Pain
by Yuki of the Snow
Summary: I am currently remaking this story.
1. So We Meet Again

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me own nothing

'I'm finally going back to my real family,' thought a girl in her late teens. 'I know he doesn't remember me, but I remember him'.

She had tears sparkling in her cloudy, silver eyes, her ebony hair shimmering in the sunlight. She looked up at where her brother lived. His name was Trowa Barton, formerly Nanashi Shinagami, her twin.

She walked up to the door of the large mansion in front of her and rang the doorbell. (Not sure if it's possible because of the Magenuacs, but in my story it is).

The door slowly opened revealing a platinum blonde haired boy with clear blue eyes. He had a curious look when he saw her. He was expecting to see some reporters here to see his dad, not a girl his age. "Who are you?" he asked politely.

The girl answered in a deadly quiet voice, "I'm Hikari Shinagami." 'Formerly Tsukino, Usagi,' she thought with disgust.

"Well, Miss Hikari, I'm Quatre Winner. What do you need?"

"Does Trowa Barton live here?" she asked again in that deadly quiet voice.

"Why, yes he does. Why are you looking for him?" he asked again in that annoyingly polite tone of his. She mumbled something incoherent. "Come again?"

"He's my brother," was her monotone reply.

Quatre looked doubtful but led her in anyway. When she said nothing else he got uncomfortable. The only thing to do was talk to her, "How do you know Trowa is here?"

He really wanted to know the answer to that question. Sadly all he got was a "hnn".

He was grateful when they arrived at a pair of double-doors that was the library. Quatre pointed at the doors and said, "Trowa's in there". He then walked off in the opposite direction.

Hikari glares at the door in hopes it would burn down. When that didn't work, she just opened the doors and walked in.

Dirty blonde hair covered one green eye. An amused expression on his face. He was in the back of the library. He had heard someone come into the library, but did not want to be bothered.

After about twenty minutes more of reading, he closed the book, knowing that the person was not going to leave. He picked up his book and headed toward them.

Hikari looked around and saw nothing but books. Her brother was nowhere to be seen. 'Let him play hide and seek, I want to see if this place has anything worth reading'. She walked around in the mythology section until she found a book called The Alliance of the Sun. She sat down, leaning on the bookshelf as she opened the dust covered book and read silently. (The history of the moon kingdom is slightly changed). The book said, 'The sun alliance was the alliance with the sun and the moon. The sun was the most powerful in the alliance. The pact also included the planets of the outer ring. The moon was a...

She had stopped reading when she felt a presence in front of her. The first thing she saw was the barrel of a gun. She stood up, unfazed by the gun pointed at her.

She glared at the teen that dare disturb her reading. "Who are you?" he asked in monotone.

"Should ask you the same thing, but better judgment tells me you're Trowa Barton".

Again he asked the question. "I'm Hikari Shinagami. I'm your sister," she said hoping to sound confident...

Please Review! I hoped you liked it. My yami won't come in until later. Love Ya', Hate Ya'!


	2. Rememberance

_Sorry if all of the characters are a bit OOC, but they have to be to fit my story. I hope you review._

He did not put the gun down. He glares at her full force. Through gritted teeth he said, "I have no family." All he remembered was his name, so why would anyone else remember him.

"I am your sister, Nanashi," Hikari said quietly.

Trowa lowered the gun. Memories of the life he never remembered. His twin, his mother and father who were killed in a car accident (lame). He remembered everything. (I'm lazy. I don't want to do the flashbacks.)

Trowa only came out of his daze when he felt his sister hugging him. He hugged back, happiness evident on his face. Hikari let go of Trowa. He knew who she was. Her smile turned into an icy glare as she thought of all of the people she killed. (Pretend she killed people). She would have to find a way to tell him. If he was the same as he was when he was a kid, he would not forgive her. She would have to try though. She gave herself that happy fake look she used throughout the time she was Sailor Moon. She knew that she was never the Tsuki no' Hime. She was the princess of the sun. She was kidnapped by Selenity. (Will explain in later chapters).

Trowa knew that his imouto's emotions were fake and decided to pursue the matter. (She is 2 minutes younger than him!) "What is the matter, Hikari," he asked, knowing she might not answer, "It's okay if you've done something bad. The few people who live in this house have all killed at one time or another."

She looked at him when something dawned on her, 'You've been reding my thoughts again!" she accused. This could turn out very bad for her. If he found out about her past life, things could get ugly. She needed to create a mind block for those thoughts.

"So what if I have?" he asked with amusement.

"Dead," she stated in monotone that made him shiver. For some reason though, he believed her. That only led to a cat and mouse chase with the two people you'd least expect. ...

Review! I know that it's short so don't kill me! Review!


	3. Trigger Happy Man

_I'm going to continue my story now. I'm sorry if it takes me some time to update, but I have to deal with school and loads of homework!_

_Quatre had agreed to let Hikari stay at the mansion. She had the room next to Trowa's, and was currently in her room._

_She looked at the bare room. Quatre had told her that she could decorate her room anytime she wanted. She knew that she could change the room with her powers, but did not want to alarm the boys. Speaking of which, she only knew Quatre and Trowa. She changed her clothes with her magic and headed down the stairs. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her fingernails were painted black. She had on red denim jeans and a black halter top that stopped right above her bellybutton. _

_She got to the bottom of the stairs and stood in the doorway on the right. Her onee-san was there, along with the rest of the boys she hadn't met. One of them had violet eyes and a long brown braid that went down to his butt. He looked like the trouble-maker of the group. The boy with the black hair tied in a painful looking ponytail was leaning against the wall muttering obscenities. He had dark eyes and a pale face. The other boy seemed a little to quiet. He seemed to be working on a laptop of some sort. He had messy brown hair and cold, Prussian eyes._

_Hikari decided that it was time to make herself known, "So, who are your friends, onee-san?"_

_Her question startled most of the boys except for one. (Guess Who!) It was the boy with the brown braid. She sweatdropped, guessing that he didn't know Japanese._

_"Just let them introduce themselves, imouto," replyed Trowa. Hikari knew perfectly well who they were. She knew who the gundam pilots were, considering the fact that she was one._

_That startled them even more (minus the idiot 'snickers') but the boy with the braid spoke first, "I'm Duo Maxwell. Who might you be, babe?"_

_That earned him a hard sock in the jaw. "I'm Hikari Shinagami. You must be the pilot of DeathScythe Hell." A gun was pointed at her head by the Prussian eyed boy._

_"Who are you and who do you work for?" (Sound familiar?) He asked in monotone. (He always speaks in monotone unless I say so!)_

_That is for me to know, and you to find out, Perfect Soldier," she stated. He clicked the safety off on his gun. Trowa's thought were running wild. How was he going to stop Heero from shooting? The distraction came just before Heero shot, and everyone was thankful for that._

_**Good? Bad? Review!**_


	4. Styx

_I'm now continuing the story. Again, I am very sorry for not continuing in so long. I had a major case of writers block._

A yell rang out through the room. A fuming Dr. J appeared on a large screen in the wall. "Hiiro, put the gun down. She is not your enemy!" yelled Dr. J.

"Who is she then?" asked Hiiro in his usual monotone voice.

"I am pilot of Starlight Eclipse, also known as Styx," recited Hikari as if she had practiced for this moment.

"Pardon me for asking, but why didn't we know about her?" asked the ever so polite Quatre.

"Because she was pronounced dead many years ago. She just disappeared," said Dr. J.

"Why was she pronounced dead?" Trowa had to put his two cents in.

"She was never found. We searched for her in the wreckage of the orphanage that you stayed in. You were the only one found alive," Dr. J spoke as if it were nothing.

"How is she a gundam pilot then?" said the onna hating teen.

"I was trained by a woman named Setsuna Meioh. She built the gundam and was murdered shortly after. I was then taken into the care of two other women. They were also murdered about a year ago," was all Hikari managed to say before she broke down into tears.

Trowa took her in his arms while trying to comfort her. She was never meant to be a gundam pilot. He had entered her thoughts during the conversation, but most of her thoughts were blocked from him. Every once in a while he would 'hear' something like 'all my fault' or 'I couldn't protect them'. He would have to talk to her later, but right now she was in too much emotional distress.

Dr. J decided that it was time to continue speaking so that he could tell them the mission that he had for them. "I have assigned you to protect her. There is a new enemy and they are after her. You are to go to the Peacecraft Academy as to blend in with the crowd instead of standing out. Mission accepted or declined?"

"Mission Accepted," Hiiro answered for everyone. The screen went blank.

Everyone turned to Trowa and Hikari to see what they thought. Trowa didn't seem happy that the enemy was after his imouto, but Hikari was a whole other story. She didn't even seemed fazed by the news. She didn't cry or anything that a normal girl would do in this situation. She murmered something under her breath, but noone heard. (I think that what I'm writing is slightly insane, but oh well.)

"What has got you so cocky onna?" but he only made her laugh because of the look of annoyance on Wufei's face.

Once she had finally calmed down she looked at all of them. They all reminded her of something in the past, but she couldn't quite place them. She smiled at them and walked back to her room with Trowa not too far behind, but far enough behind that she could not sense him.

She walked in her room and locked the door. She knew that she would be going to school in a couple days, but didn't care. Right now she just wanted to be alone to gather her thoughts. They would get killed because of her. They didn't know that there was more danger in this mission than in all of the other missions put together. Hikari put those thoughts away when she heard someone knocking on the door. She knew it was her brother and that he wanted to talk to her about heir mind link… and why she was the one being chased instead of Relena. She knew the answers, though she would rather die than let him know right now. She let him continue knocking until he gave up and left.

She decided that it was time for bed. She got into her pajamas and went to sleep. What she didn't know was that Pluto and Saturn were watching her from the time gates.

"Setsuna-mama, are you sure that she'll be okay without us for a little while longer?" asked a 17 year old Hotaru.

"She'll be fine. Some old friends are going to be returning to her in a week or so," said the woman called Setsuna or Pluto.

Hotaru stayed quiet. She knew who Setsuna was going to send, but didn't think that it was the best idea.

_Who do you think is to be sent to the gundam dimension? Read to find out. They won't appear for a few chapters though._


End file.
